


After the Countdown

by Psychlinite



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Drabble, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychlinite/pseuds/Psychlinite
Summary: It's New Year's Eve for Shawn, Juliet, and Gus! My first drabble!*Originally posted on fanfiction.net, 1/8/2013
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	After the Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first attempt at a drabble that I wrote back in 2013 (i.e. right before Season 7 started). But I wanted to start posting more here so I thought this would be a good introduction and a fun way to start the new year! Happy 2021 everyone! Enjoy!

"Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I know I am"

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Shawn, Juliet, and Gus were sitting in the Psych office in front of the TV on New Year's Eve watching all the concerts at time square. As the seconds ticked down, Shawn got more and more nervous.

"Shawn? Are you ok?" Juliet asked for her position next to him on the couch.

"Yep!" Shawn replied, a little too quickly. "I'm just… excited, that's all"

Juliet gave him a funny look before turning back to the TV. Before long, the countdown started

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!"

Juliet turned to give Shawn a hug, but was surprised to see he wasn't at eye level. She looked down and saw him on one knee with a diamond ring in one hand. Juliet's hands flew to her mouth.

"Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" She said, and started the new year off with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> More reposts to come... followed by some new stuff... Stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


End file.
